Remember The Moment
by Muchalu
Summary: The year is 1968 and Mercedes Jones is well into her junior year of high school with no problems. That was until she gained the attention of the top jock of her school, who just so happened to be white…
1. The Day We Met

So after submitting the first chapter, I had a Dostoyevsky moment where I didn't like how the story was told in first person and felt like it was wrong. So this is the first chapter all in third person. There are a lot of changes in it along with more of Sam's back story. I don't know, I thought that since it started to get popular and noticed which I had no clue it would be, I figured I change it up so that I could continue with it. I have tons of ideas for this story which has been room mate approved at the moment. Chapter would be up next week hopefully. I have midterms this week and I have a blog for one of my Fiction classes to update three times a week aka I have to come up with three different stories along with my stories for my advance fiction class every week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the change! Please read and review thanks!

-Moni/Muchalu

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p>It was a usually warm day in March for Lima, Ohio. The sun was out, the wind was nowhere to be found, and a sassy Spanish girl was honking her car horn for her friend to hurry up.<p>

"Come on Mercedes Jones! I want to burn some rubber before I'm fifty!" she yelled. The girl in question, Mercedes Jones, was busy packing up her bag for school and finishing her glass of milk.

"Be safe darling." Her mother said, giving her a huge hug from behind.

"I will Momma. And you too." Mercedes gave her mother a kiss on the temple of her head and headed out the door with her schoolbag in hand.

"God girl, could you move any slower?" The Spanish girl, Santana Lopez said.

"I'm sorry but I woke up a little late so my usual groove was thrown off." Mercedes said.

"All I heard was blah, blah, blah, late, blah, blah. Now put on your seat belt before I do it."

"Whatever Tana."

Once Santana heard the seatbelt click, she drove off into the direction of William McKinley High School.

"Turn on some tunes would you?" Santana said as she pulled down her sunglasses. Mercedes reached down to where the radio was and turned it on.

"…Yeah and I told him, that it was his wife that wanted, a milkshake not me! Okay so it's 7:39 AM, Friday March 15, 1968. Unusually warm spring day it is here in Cleveland and here is _I Say a Little Prayer _by Dianna Warwick for all you morning birds." The song filled the speakers of the car and Mercedes started to sing along with it.

"Why they won't let you into Glee Club is beyond me." Santana said.

"Well you know how racist Lima is. If you ain't white, you ain't important."

"Damn straight."

"Are you going to try out for Spring Cheerleading?"

"Hell yeah I am. I'm tired of seeing those skinny white girls try to move when they can't. Quinn Fabray needs to let Auntie Tana show her how it's done." Mercedes smiled at her friend and her attitude fit for a queen. Santana's grandmother was a maid to a local white family here in Lima, and when she became ill, her parents moved her to Lima to take care of her grandmother. She was very popular at the school in Cleveland she was at before moving to Lima. So she didn't expect to be thrown under the bus like she was and didn't cry or show pity as she gave the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray and Coach Sylvester a friendly introduction to her middle finger when they told her she wasn't aloud on the team because she was foreign. It was her and Mercedes Freshman year, and Mercedes saw everything that happened to the poor girl. When Santana turned around and spotted her, she smiled and ran over to her and started to talk about something that happened on the new last night. Before Mercedes could say anything, Santana whispered, "Don't talk, just smile and nod. As long as they see they didn't get to me, they worst they feel." Mercedes saw great friend material out of Santana and Santana saw the same with Mercedes. Ever since that moment two years ago, they had been attached to the hip.

"I wish spring break would hurry up too. I need to get away from this hell hole ASAP." Santana said.

"You and me both girl. Any thoughts on where you might go for college?"

"California maybe. I've been strongly considering it. Either Stanford or even UC Berkley."

"I was thinking Berkley too! Either Berkley or NYU. My parents want me to go to Howard though. Nothing against Howard, but I feel like I would get more out of those two schools than Howard."

"You know the teachers are just gonna push Howard or Spellman on you because they think that's were you belong."

"You know it girl. That's why I miss living in Chicago. There, they don't really care about race all that much. Well, some neighborhoods don't. And when Daddy moved us down here to Lima to open a dentist firm, it was an eye opener. At 12, I had to program myself to understand that black and white just don't mix. It sucked, but it was something that had to be done."

"That's life for you: it sucks."

They pulled into the back of the student lot just 10 minutes before their first period math class they shared started. Mercedes was so glad that they had most of their classes together their junior year. Santana was an intimidating person if she needed to be, and though Mercedes could defend herself and be equally as intimidating, it was easier to have her friend by her side if she couldn't handle the white kids by herself.

As they walked towards the entrance of the school, they spotted a good portion of their all white football team playing catch.

"Ew, why would they get sweaty first thing in the morning?" Mercedes turned to Santana.

"The mind of men is something that continues to confuse me everyday." Santana said shaking her head.

"In coming!" a voice shouted. Mercedes looked up and saw a ball fly right at her. Before she could even move, Santana pushed her and caught the ball.

"Hey you cavemen, learn to throw a ball would you! And you Guppy Lips of all people should know how to catch it!" Santana started yelling. Mercedes watched as the white boys said nothing back and one of them came running towards them for the ball.

"I'm sorry Miss."

"Sorry don't excuse you from almost hurting my friend Guppy Lips! Say it to her not me!" Santana said pushing Mercedes in front of her. Mercedes was suddenly face-to-face with a tall, blond hair green eye white boy who looked overly familiar. They stared at each other for a few moments until he smiled at her. "Um, sorry Ma'am." He said.

"Your apology has been accepted." She said.

"Good, now let's go girl. We have the wonderful world of math to attend to." Santana pushed the ball into the boy's chest, grabbed Mercedes' arm, and the two girl walked to their first period math class. Once seated, Mercedes started to straighten up the purple dress her Grandma sent to her for her birthday about two years ago. It was a light purple with one inch straps on the shoulders and a few white flowers circling around the bottom. And even though it was warm that day, Mercedes wore a white sweater along with it.

"Girl your outfit is fine." Santana sighed, looking at her nails.

"I know, I just get a bit nervous around some people." Mercedes said.

"Nervous? Around Guppy Lips? Ha! There is nothing is be nervous about. He is just another white face in the crowd. Listen to Auntie Tana: Do not trust them. They are nothing but trouble girl. Got it?"

"You tell me that everyday, and I just half listen because I hear it all the time between you and my parents. Please girl, I know how to handle them…sometimes."

"Whatever, so there is a party next week-end-"

"No way am I going to another one of your parties Santana Lopez!" Mercedes almost yelled. Santana turned her body so that she could talk face to face with Mercedes. Mercedes looked at her flawless best friend. She had tan skin, her hair was in her signature pony tail, and today she wore a simple white blouse and green skirt.

"You are going Mercedes Jones, the next Aretha."

"The last time we went to a party, there were a bunch of hippies getting naked and burning their social security cards. Then they wanted me to try some kind of smoke."

"It wasn't that bad. You're too uptight and boring. What you need is a man who can take those big boobs of yours and just-" The bell rang and Mercedes mentally did a silent pray of thanks.

The rest of the day was very uneventful for Mercedes. She walked to her classes talking to Santana about mostly nothing and hardly paid attention in class since she knew most of the things they were learning. It wasn't until lunchtime did something happen. Mercedes was sent to Santana's car to pick up her friend's gym shoes since she forgot them that morning. As Mercedes walked to the car, she didn't notice somebody calling for her.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Ma'am you dropped this!" she finally heard a male voice calling for somebody and turned around to see what was going on only to see green-eyed Guppy Lips running towards her.

"Hi Ma'am, you dropped this," he said smiling at her. She raised her eyebrow and looked down at his hand where he was holding a pen she didn't recognized.

"That's not mine." She simply said and continued walking towards her friend's car.

"I'm pretty it fell out Miss-"

"It's not mine. I'm sorry. Now excuse me, I'm busy." She finally reached the car.

"Aren't you in my Chemistry class?" Mercedes saw that Guppy Lips wasn't giving up bothering her. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"7th period? Mr. Horton?" he kept asking.

"Yeah, so?"

"Isn't it weird that we haven't spoken to each other all year and we are in the same class?"

"What do you want, um-"

"Samuel Evens. But you can call me Sam." He winked.

"Right. But what do you want from me?"

"I just want to get to know the girl who is in all my afternoon classes. We are in Chemistry together, Spanish, English, and even Gym but we never talk to each other!"

"I'm sorry to cut this short Mr. Evens but I have to go."

"Please call me Sam."

"Right, well I have to go." She locked Santana's car and started to walk back to the school.

"Wait," Sam ran up beside Mercedes, who was now starting to get more irritated than frighten by this white boy's attention. "I never got your name." Mercedes stopped where she was and turned to look at him. "Why waste learning my name when you'll just forget it in a few minutes." She turned back around and almost ran to the girl's locker room. Once there, Mercedes told Santana about her weird encounter with Samuel Evens.

"God, what is with some of these boys? I just don't get it. They think just because we are trying to break the race barrier that means getting some ethnic booty. Well fuck them!" Santana said.

"Really? Was that necessary?"

"We aren't hippies sweetie but we are human. And like I said before, we are finding you a man who can push all the right buttons. Or more importantly, a man I approve of."

"Are you my dad now or something?"

"When he isn't around, then yes. We have had talks about your future before. I'm your honorary father chica." Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. There was no way she would be refused from the cheerleading team this time. Santana had some new moves that Mercedes was pretty sure no girl in Lima had ever seen before. Her thoughts of Guppy Lips Samuel Evens went out of her mind with no problem. She was more focused on her best friend's future. Well in high school at least.

* * *

><p>It was around September when he first saw her. Her and who he assumed was her best friend were sitting on the bleachers looking out into the football field watching the cheerleaders. Her best friend, who was also Spanish, was throwing death glares at the cheerleaders as she patted her back, trying to keep her best friend calm. The girl in purple was a sweet girl, and Sam imaged that she was a great friend and an equally kind person. She was black though, not that it mattered to him. He could care less if she was orange. But ever since he moved to Lima, things were different in his life.<p>

Sam Evens was the oldest son of a very rich real estate and construction CEO. His father, Jackson Evens, hardly had time for his family and his wife, Katherine, was busy with being a pure southern belle to care about diapers. Yes she produced the children, but raising them was the job of the help. She just made sure her son had everything he needed to grow up just like his father and be the most well like boy in all of Nashville.

Because of his parents caring about money more than their only child at the time, Sam grew close to his nanny and maid Madison, but everyone called her Maddy. Maddy was about 26 years old when she started helping the Evens family. Her mother took care of Katherine when she was growing up and knew the family very well. Katherine trusted Maddy deeply with her household and son because of knowing the maid's mother. Maddy needed the work too; she was recently married and she had a son just about Sam's age. When she couldn't find a sitter for her son Dexter, Maddy would bring him over with her to play with Sam as she cleaned the house. Sam always realized how Maddy kept him busy as a kid. He loved her so much and always wanted to help her, but she refused. And when she did that, he would break out into tears saying that it was his job to help her out because it was the right thing to do. But when Dexter came over, Sam was beyond distracted. Dexter was much different from most of Sam's friends. Sam went to an all white school growing up and all of his friends were white. Sam had big dreams of one day flying to the moon if it was possible and meeting aliens. While they laughed at him, Dexter shared his dreams of one day exploring the galaxy. At the age of 5, they became secret best friends.

Because of the Brown v. Board of Education case, segregated schools were looked at as unequal to the Supreme Court. And to Sam, that meant that his smart friend Dexter could be coming to his school. As Sam and Dexter grew older, Sam learned a lot about the struggles Dexter faced just because he was colored. Sam didn't understand why white people hated sweet people like Maddy and Dexter who was more of a family than his own. Sam never really counted his younger twin siblings because they acted just like their mother. Sam was shocked at how children could grew up loving their nannies as their own mother but once they turned a certain age, they ordered them around as if they didn't exist. Maddy, or as he got older Mrs. Harston, was his mother and even his own mom knew that. If anyone wanted Sam to do something, Maddy had to be the one to tell him. That was something Katherine didn't mind much since Sam was too much for her to deal with. He had his father's spirit and she didn't want to deal with it. However she did not like the fact that Sam hardly brought friends home and how he never really talked about having friends. It wasn't until last summer did his mother found out why.

In Nashville, there were a couple of restaurants that only served to white people. One of them was Sam's favorite and he really wanted Dexter and his other colored friends to try it out. But of course they pointed out to their green-eyed friend that only whites were allowed. So Sam staged a sit-in. Sam, because he was on the football team, was very popular at his school and was able to find a lot of white teens who felt the system was unfair to join him, Dexter, and all of his black friends to the sit in; And if Sam had to say so himself, it went great. That was until the owner called the police on them and had them all arrested. The police did not throw Sam in jail because of his father, but majority of his friends were. When his parents came to pick him up, they were outraged that their son had done such a thing. But then it clicked in his mother's head: The reason why Sam didn't bring friends home was because they were majority black. This scared her since Katherine was not use to different things. And Sam being different than what she wanted was not something she could stand. So she sent him over to live with her sister in Lima, Ohio. Her sister would train him how to think and act and Sam didn't like it one bit.

But here it was only eight months later, stuck in Lima, Ohio with dreams of still going into space and his best friend still being black. He had no problem with minorities. They were human just like him. He was pretty sure good portions of the white people in the South were actually Aliens. Their way of thinking was outrageous to him. Things needed to change and for the better. And Sam didn't realize that started with his unknowing crush of the girl in purple.

His very first time interacting with her was this morning when the ball he was supposed to catch almost hit her in the face. And when their eyes connected, he swore his heart stopped. She was even pretty up close and he just couldn't stop smiling at her. When her and her best friend left, he ran back over to his buddies who were staring at him.

"Are you serious? Why did you talk to them?" Finn, the quarterback who took not only his position on the team after Sam hurt his shoulder in November but also his girlfriend in February, asked him standing over him. Finn Hudson was just tall in general and stood over everyone.

"I would never talk to that Spanish chick. She kinda scares me." Puck said.

"Didn't you have a fling with the scary girl?" Finn asked.

"Yeah but she scares me. Threaten that if I touch her friend, I would find my balls hanging from the flag poll. The girl is beyond scary."

"Amen to that! She told me the same thing when she caught me looking at her friend once."

"Like you would get her Hudson."

"Whatever, at least I could put it on my record right?"

"No I would put it on my record. I could finally one up you. The only things we would have in common is Football, Glee, dating the same girls, and being on the basketball team. But now I can add-"

"Guys," Sam finally interrupted. "Let's clean up before the bell rings."

"Right, right Evens. But seriously, you need to stay away from those two. They are a scary bunch."

"How is the colored one scary?"

"I don't know. She just has that same kind of feeling that her friend has."

"Whatever" Sam went through the rest of the morning with a breeze, that was until he bumped into the girl in the purple, alone outside. He was walking out to meet some friends to go eat at the burger joint not too far from the school when he spotted her walking alone to the parking lot. He grabbed a random pen from his bag, dropped it, picked it up and then ran for her. Their talk could have gone better he suppose. But at least she knew they were in all the same afternoon classes. She seemed distant as they talked to each other. It was like she didn't want to be seen by him, like she was afraid. But then he saw her face change and then he realized he had pushed her buttons to make her extremely annoyed. At least he talked to her though. And though it was short, it was worth it.

After lunch with his friends, Sam went to his science class with the mission to sit close to were the girl in the purple usually sat. The tables in their science room sat three to a table, and Sam decided that he could probably sit with the Asian couple that sat behind her. He walked over to their table with a smile.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" Sam asked them. The Asian girl tensed up and started grabbing her things.

"No Tina. I think he meant the empty seat next to me. Right blond boy?" the Asian male asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to move. I just want to sit here." Sam took his seat and smiled at the couple. "My name is Samuel Evens. But you can call me Sam."

"Sam as in the ex-quarterback? Next to meet you! You were really great last fall and I was so upset when they replaced you with Hudson. The boy is okay, but doesn't have the same skills you do."

"Thanks!"

"The name is Mike Chang. And this flower child right here is my girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang, no relation." Sam looked between the two and was amazed at how different they were. Mike was tall but not as tall as Finn, and he seemed to like to wear more prep school type clothes sporting a black cardigan a white dress shirt and simple black pants. Tina, however, seemed like she was well engrossed with the hippies. She was in one of Sam's morning classes and he noticed how she always wore her hair down with flowers sometimes in it. Today she wore a simple off the shoulder white shirt with a flowing yellow and white skirt and white sandals.

Sam talked to the couple until the bell rang and found himself a new friend in Mike.

"You should come to this party one of Tina's friends is holding. They are super wild Sam and I'm sure you would like it." Mike said.

"Yeah why not? A party by one of your friends Tina should be way more interesting than any party here." Sam said.

"It would be such an honor to have you come Samuel. Mike and I can pick you up by Richman park tomorrow at seven." Tina said. Sam agreed and started to wait for the girl in the purple and her best friend to arrive. When the second bell rang, they hurried inside and took their usual seats. The girls paid no attention to the lesson that day and Sam watched as the girl in the purple looked like she was trying to calm her friend down. There was one point the Spanish girl broke the pencil she was holding and started cursing in Spanish. When class was finally over, Sam listened into their conversation.

"Santana you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Mercedes Jones, I can not calm down!"

"They were stupid that's all."

"They were beyond stupid Aretha. What ever happened to that song you sang?"

"Stop calling me that. And it was "Respect"."

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T is what I need along with some TLC. Come on, we are skipping the rest of today." Sam watched as the two friends, Mercedes and Santana rushed out the class room and followed them to watch them drive away from the school. Even though he wouldn't be seeing Mercedes for the rest of the day, at least he knew her name. As he walked back into the school and to his locker, he over heard some cheerleaders gossiping.

"Can you believe Taco Princess tried out again?"

'What a stupid bitch she is. Doesn't she understand that we only want pure white girls and not the help on this team?"

"She is so stupid."

"Can't believe coach even let her do a number."

"Yeah well at least it wasn't the Cucaracha or whatever they do down there."

The girls laughed and started to walk away. Sam just shook his head and sighed. When would things ever get better?


	2. And Who We Should Thank For Our Meeting

I got so sick that I was sent to the hospital, I took two summer classes, my mom was helping my homeless cousin get prepared for college, and I was protesting my rights as a Young Adult at my church. That's why there has been no update since March. But now, here it is. It's not the BEST one. But it's here to help get the ball rolling I guess you can say. The next chapter, which will be A LOT better, will be up either today or tomorrow depending. So stay tuned! I still have big plans for this story. I just need a little push from my self to post it. lol! So I'm sorry if you read this and think "WTF? That was it?" But I promise, things will get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

* * *

><p><em>Remember that moment when you found out you were going to be bonded to me? I remember. I was only 17 years old and I was a disgrace to my Aunt and to my whole family. But who knew that you were the one to help me? Who knew that everything would change? It was destiny...<em>

Sam Evans woke up to the smell of eggs, sausage, hot cakes, and coffee the day after the party he went to with Mike and Tina. The two Asians really knew how to party or at least knew where the good parties were. Sam started to stretch and sighed. He had a major crush on a girl who he only really realized existed two days ago. He knew that once he had his eye on someone, there was no stopping him. Samuel Evans was always a determined man. He saw her at the party last night and nearly jumped her. He knew that Mercedes Jones had to be his.

She was different from a lot the colored girls that he has known through out the years. She was pure classic beauty with curves, big beautiful lips, eyes that shined like the sun it's self…yeah he figured he had it bad if he started thinking about her like a cheesy love song. There was no denying it. Even overly drunk he thought he saw her. But she seemed too uptight to actually go out and party. Yet there she was talking to Tina and dancing with a very drunk Santana Lopez. They grooved to some local band's record until Santana started crying and they rushed out of there before anything big happened.

Sam never got a chance to talk to her last night. He wasn't even sure if Mercedes Jones even knew he was there to begin with! All he knew was that he wanted to get to know the beautiful brown goddess for himself. Rather his family liked it or not. He finally stumbled out of bed and slowly found his way to the kitchen where his Aunt's maid, Wanda, was cooking a meal fit for a king, or a hang over.

"You came in late Mr. Evans." Wanda said keeping her eyes on the bacon she was fixing him. Wanda was a short black woman with fair skin and long brown hair. She was great at everything she did and there was no surprise there since she and her family had worked for the Evans for the longest time.

"Please don't tell my Aunt, Wanda. She would have my neck." Sam said sitting at the kitchen table.

"You should be in the dining room Mr. Evans."

"Yeah but I much rather talk to you. You are much better company and you know it."

Wanda turned around and smiled at Sam. "You do know I am 9 years your senior sir."

"What a pity." He winked. "How is your Husband in Chicago?"

"He found work at a meat factory up there about a month ago but he is thinking about changing jobs already. He feels that his sister won't get enough money for college if he worked there."

"I think it's amazing that you are helping your sister-in-law out with college."

"Well these are hard times and his daddy went to college to be a dentist. Since Robby was kicked out for protesting, he wanted to make sure his sister went at least. And I agree with him. If only you could meet her Mr. Evans. She is not only bright, but nice and pretty too."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is." Wanda, with Sam's help, started to bring the food into the dining room where Sam and his Aunt always had their meals, not matter what the occasions was. "Do you want some coffee for that hangover?" Wanda asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said now sitting in the dining room. Sam heard the clicking sound of his Aunt's heels come down the stairs behind him. She walked into the dinning room dressed in her pink dress suit and sat down across from her nephew.

"So Samuel let's talk about how you are failing your science class." Auntie started the conversation after pouring herself some coffee.

"I just sometimes have trouble concentrating with my dis-"

"We do not talk about the d word in this house young man. You are sick that's all. "

"Having a dyslexia does not mean I have a sickness. "

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you need a tutor young man. If you would stop partying and concentrate on your work, maybe I won't have to be forced to send you to the military."

Sam looked up from his plate of food in shock. There was a reason why Sam's parents sent him to Lima that he later found out after two weeks of being there. His Aunt people in very high places and if she snapped her fingers, she could get anything she wanted. She knew a lot about the inner workings of politics in America and had a phone book full of well-known names and numbers that any person learning the ropes in DC would die to have. So when his Aunt said that she could put him in the military, he knew she wasn't lying.

"I'll take the tutor." He mumbled. He looked at his Aunt smirking at him, happy she had gotten her way once again.

"Good. You will met with them on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays until your grades improve. Your teacher reassured me that he already picked someone for the job." She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Who is he?"

"Not he, surprisingly enough. She. Your tutor is a girl. The smartest girl in your grade too. But he wouldn't give me a name."

"Right Aunty. Okay I'm gonna head out and run some errands. Do you need anything?" he asked, getting up from the table.

"No dear just drive safely." He nodded his head and headed out the house. He hated this house and his Aunt. But he could only count the days until he was finally gone and off to college.

"SANTANA LOPEZ GET YOUR ASS UP NOW. BREAKFAST IS READY AND YOU SLEPT THROUGH ALL OF THE MORNING."

Mercedes jumped from her best friend's bed and looked at her watch. It was about 11:30 in the morning and she knew that the Lopez family started their day at no later than 5:30 AM. Her mother already cleaned two houses and was probably fixing breakfast before going to her third. Mercedes looked to her right to see and hear her best friend snoring. She stared shaking her trying her best to get her to wake up. The party that their friend Tina's hippie friends were throwing was fun and exciting, however Santana made sure she was going to get drunk last night. Which always resulted in her crying for the ten out of the thirty minute ride back to the Lopez house.

Mercedes never went back home after going to a party. Her mother wouldn't have approved of her staying out late and also drinking. Plus her mother worked unpredictable hours. So it was either get caught by her light sleeper mother who could kill them, or the Lopez family who could sleep through a nuclear war. She finally took her pillow and slapped Santana with it.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MERCEDES JONES?" her friend yelled at her.

"It's time to get up. Your mother has been yelling about how you won't get up and how lazy you are."

Santana lay back down and covered her face with the pillow Mercedes had hit her with. "It's too early."

"And your Momma will kick our butts if we don't get up and do something productive. " she poked her. Mercedes got out the bed and headed straight to the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. She had been over Santana's house so often that she had her own toothbrush and towel there. After a few minutes of cleaning herself up, she walked out the bathroom and Santana rushed in closing the door.

The rest of the morning was highly uneventful. Mrs. Lopez was yelling at Santana in Spanish about how lazy and useless the girl was (nothing unusual) while they ate breakfast, and then they drove over to Mercedes house to pick some things up. Upon entering, she saw her mother drinking coffee and in her librarian uniform.

"Santana's?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Yes Momma." Mercedes said walking over to the bigger woman and giving her a hug. Mercedes and her mother looked so much a like. Many people often said they looked like twins. They had the same big doe eyes colored brown and dimples. Their smile and even their scolds were the same.

"Mercedes I got a phone call from your Science Teacher last night. He wants to give you extra credit."

"Mrs. Jones, with all due respect, but why in the world would Mercedes need extra credit when she is like the smartest girl in the whole grade?" Santana was outraged at the fact that Mercedes was asked to do this. Mercedes, however, saw this as a great opportunity.

"What did he say Momma? I'm always up for some extra credit."

"He said that you will be tutoring a boy from your class. He has been getting D on most of his test and he really wants him to graduate next year. He spoke with the boys guardian and they said yes. They will pay you $25 dollars per session."

Mercedes eyes widen. "Twenty-five dollars? That's a lot of money!"

"Hey let me tutor the kid!" Santana raised her hand looking between mother and daughter.

"Girl, please. If it weren't for me, you would be failing that class too." Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friend. "Sounds interesting. I'll talk to him Monday." She walked over to her mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Momma. This little money will help us a lot. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Next chapter coming soon. It will be 10 times better. I promise. Thanks for your patiences and thanks for following. :)<p> 


	3. For I Couldn't Take My Eyes Off Of You

"Goodness" Santana murmured. Mercedes looked over at her friend and then back at the huge house they were at. She didn't know anyone from their school was this rich. She looked down at the address just to make sure this was the right house and sure enough it was.

"Girl they should be paying you more money then what they offered. They are loaded!" Santana told Mercedes.

"The school has a standard price for their tutors. But the lady paid extra so that I wouldn't tell anyone I'm doing this. Only you know since you have the car. Tana, I'm a little nervous…"

"Honey, you will be fine. I'll come back in about two hours and you can tell me how much gold these folks have." She shook her head before unlocking the door of her old car and letting Mercedes out. Mercedes got out the car and waved goodbye to her best friend before going up to the door and ringing the bell. She took a few deep breaths before she heard the door unlocking.

"Mercy?"

Mercedes looked up in shock to see her older brother's wife, Wanda, standing in front of her. "Oh my…this is where you work?"

"Yes! What are you doing here though girl?"

"I'm here to tutor someone…"

"Samuel?"

Mercedes paused for a moment. "Wait…Samuel, as in Samuel Evans lives here?"

Her sister in law raised an eye brow. "Yes. Mercy why did you come to a stranger's house without knowing where you were going?"

""I…I…I need to leave."

But it was too late. Sam had ran down the stairs to see who was at the door and was soon standing next to Wanda by the door. "Mercedes?"

Mercedes was mortified. How could she be tutoring THE Sam Evans? The same one who annoyed the living hell out of her. This was too much for her.

"I need to sit down." She whispered.

Wanda slightly pushed Sam aside and helped her sister-in-law to the living room to sit. "Samuel and I will get you some water sweetie. You stay put." Wanda forced Sam out of the room to help her in the kitchen. As she found a clean glass and filled it with water, she turned to Sam. "Look, if your Aunt finds out that they sent a negro in her house to teach her nephew, she will burn the whole town down."

Sam sighed. "I know. I should have told her but I didn't. I kind of wanted to keep this a secret. When I found out about me being tutored, I asked the teacher and he told me when I almost begged him."

"A secret? Samuel Evans that is my husband's little sister!"

"Wait…the smart one you are always talking about?"

"Yes sir she is. And I can't have you playing games with her. If my husband ever found out that I let his little sister walk into danger, he would kill me! You good as I do that if any of the neighbors find her coming her twice a week, they would let your Aunt know she would feed Mercy to the dogs!" She turned the water off and grabbed a lemon from the refrigerator and cut a slice to put in Mercedes' water.

"Then where are we suppose to study?"

"I don't know." Wanda said. "But I'll keep an eye out for you Aunt until you guys can think of one. I can't protect you forever but I'll do my best in the mean time." Wanda walked out the kitchen and into the living room with Sam following so she could give Mercedes her water.

Mercedes smiled over at Minnie and said thank you as the water was handed to her.

"Well I think the best place for you two to work is the Sun Room. Sam's Aunt hardly goes in there anymore. She won't even know you were here." Wanda said. Mercedes grabbed her bag full of her study material and followed Wanda to the Sun Room.

Wanda opened the door and smiled as Mercedes took the room in. It was a large room where the ceiling was all glass. There were plants all around some that Mercedes recognized and some that were foreign to her. And there were a couple light wooded tables and comfy looking chairs with coral sitting pads on them.

"The Misses used this room to entertain people before her husband died. She rarely comes in here except once a year to on the day of her anniversary. So you two can study in here all you want. There is a door that leads to the back of the house just in case she comes in. She won't ask to see you since I know she is embarrassed that Samuel needs a tutor. She told me so herself, but I will look after you Mercy." She told her sister-in-law. Sam stood next to Wanda and smiled at Mercedes' reaction to one of his favorite rooms of this boring house. She looked so peaceful and at home when she looked around it. And her couldn't help but feel excited to start this tutoring session.

"I'll make you two some sandwiches. And Turkey with no mayo for Mercy and a Ham with no mayo for Sam. Is that good?" Wanda asked.

"That would be great Wanda. And bring out some Cola's while you're at it." Sam said.

Wanda nodded her head and walked out the room closing the door behind her, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone.

"So…I guess we can get started then huh?" Mercedes spoke up.

"Yeah. That's a swell idea. Let's get started.

* * *

><p>It was earlier that day that Mercedes felt a pair of eyes watching her. Well two pairs of eyes. Maybe three but that was pushing it. Santana was on her usual rant about how she had plans to murder Quinn Fabray when Mercedes finally snapped her head from the lunch line she was in to look out to the crowd of teens in the room. Then she found who was staring at her. Santana saw her friend's head move and she turned hers as well making a face at who her friend was looking at.<p>

"Stupid jocks." Santana murmured and grabbed a pudding cup.

"Yeah and they won't stop staring at me." Mercedes said grabbing a apple.

"That's because they have never seen such a gorgeous butt in their life sugar. They want to taste the ethnic rainbow starting with you."

"But didn't you notice Sam Evans staring at me for the past two days? It's like he knows something I don't."

Santana snorted. "Girl, please. He just wants to get all up in you panties. I told you, he wants to taste the rainbow. He probably saw some Hippies doing something freaky and said 'Well damn, I want to be in a colorful sandwich'."

Mercedes shook her head, trying her hardest not to laugh as she paid for her lunch and found an empty table in the back of the room.

She figured after Santana and herself gave the table full of jocks a look, they would have stopped. But Sam Evans kept watching her. He couldn't get his mind off of the party from this week-end and the way she looked and took care of her friend.

"So…what are you going to do with that cute little thing?" His friend and fellow football player Noah Puckerman aka Puck asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Man I saw you staring her down last week in Chem. You like her."

Sam shrugged his shoulder. "So what? She is smart. "

"So is Quinn. And Rachel." Finn interjected. "They like you man. But you refused both of them."

"I'm an old fashion type of guy. So sue me." Sam said.

"But they ain't colored and your Aunt would approve." Finn pointed out.

Sam gave Finn a look. "Finn, I'm just gonna tell you this once: Stay out of my love life. I know like all the other guys on the team that Quinn is easy. She slept with Puck while dating you, and then she broke up with Puck to be with you. Broke up with you to be with me, tried to sleep with me but failed and then flirted with Artie the handicapped kid as she cheated on me with you. And Rachel is just…no."

The rest of the guys except for Finn nodded their heads in agreement.

Puck cleared his throat. "So, do you like Little Miss Chocolate Milk or what? You should talk to her man!"

Sam smirked. "Oh I think after tonight, we will be doing a lot more talking." Sam said getting up from the table. His friends still sat there, confused on Sam's riddle. But Sam was glad they were in the dark. Because thanks to his Chemistry teacher, he will be in Mercedes Jones presence more often.

* * *

><p>"And that's it for today. Any questions?" Mercedes asked. They had been working for close to three hours. Way over the time she was assigned to do. She hoped that Sam was going to pay her overtime because she knew her and her mom needed the money.<p>

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sam asked.

Mercedes froze. "Look Samuel-"

"It's Sam"

"Right. Look, I'm sorry but I know my friend is way beyond pissed off right now that I haven't come out to leave yet. I won't hear the end of it."

"Then she can stay too."

Mercedes was silent.

"Look my Aunt is going to be at a dinner party until late tonight. Ten at the latest to be honest. So you and your friend can have dinner with Wanda and I. What do you say?

Mercedes didn't say anything at the moment. But after thinking it over she said to her "What the hell" and nodded her head to let him know it would be alright.

"Great. I know Wanda cook enough for 10 people so I'll tell her to set an extra place.

Within fifteen minute, Mercedes got a pissed off Santana out the car and into the house where her friend took three minutes to catch her breath and freak out that this was Sam Evans' place. Santana had meat Wanda before a year ago and was surprised that this was where she worked since the older woman was very quiet about where she worked.

Dinner was basically quiet. Wanda had cooked up Roast Beef, mashed potatoes, string beans, gravy, and corn bread while Mercedes and Sam was hard at work studying. It was Santana who finally broke the silence.

"Bet you thought your tutor was going to be Man Hands Rachel didn't you?"

Mercedes dropped her fork on the floor. "Santana!"

"What? She always raves about how she is the smartest girl in our grade and how she is trying to beat Quinn for the spot when actually it is you Cedes. Everybody who is anybody knows that." Santana took a bit out of her Roast Beef.

"It's true though Mercy. You are smart. I'm surprised you didn't skip another grade yet."

This time it was Sam's turn to be shocked. "Wait…you skipped a grade?"

"Yeah. I just turned 16. That's why Santana drives me around."

Wanda smiled over at Mercedes "My husband always use to tell me how smart Mercedes was. She use to read the dictionary for fun! Mrs. Jones wanted to send Mercedes up to Chicago for school but from where her son and Husband lived, it wouldn't have been safe. Plus they didn't have the money to send her to a special school. So she skipped a grade. But you are way smarter than that aren't you Mercy?"

Mercedes ignored Wanda in favor of her plate and Sam was amazed by how much he learned about this girl in just a few days. He had watched her all this time not knowing what she was like and here she was, in his kitchen eating a meal with him. He was beyond excited.

Santana looked at her watch and sighed. "Sadly we have to leave or else Mrs. Jones will have a cow." Santana and Mercedes helped Wanda clean up the kitchen and said their good-byes. Santana gave Wanda a hug and waved good-bye to "Fish Lips" as she now called Sam. Mercedes also gave Wanda a hug and decided to be professional and shake Sam's hand.

"Um…yeah so I'll see you in two days. Especially since we have a quiz on Friday."

"Yeah sounds like a plan. I'll see you at 4:30 then?"

Mercedes nodded her head and smiled, making Sam smile just as much. "Yes. I'll see you at 4:30."


	4. And They Couldn't Either

Moving To England for six months really makes you busy. Thank goodness I'm a little bit more free now. I can finally continue my stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry waited patiently in the library right after school ended. But she was starting to get annoyed. She was going to miss Glee Club if this "mystery person" didn't show up. She looked down at the note that she found in her locker and read it for the 15th time today.<p>

_We need to talk for once. Meet me in the library after school. I know we both have things to do, but I will make it quick. Don't be late._

She sighed and shoved the note in her bag. Who wanted to talk to her? Kurt? No, Kurt was mad at her again this week. Finn? No, no, no. Finn was also slightly mad at her since she made out with Puck a few weeks ago while they were still dating. So that was really out.

"If you stare at the table anymore, I think you might put a hole in it." Rachel snapped her eyes up and saw Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, homecoming queen two years running, and Miss Teen Ohio of 1967.

"Quinn?" Rachel gasped.

"You are probably wondering why I'm even breathing the same air you are right?" the blond said smoothing away the wrinkles of her cheer skirt after she sat down across from her. "Now let's talk Berry. I don't have all day and neither do you."

"Of course. What did you want to talk about?"

Quinn sat up in her seat. "Have you noticed that something is off with Samuel Evans?"

Rachel was shocked by what Quinn was telling her. Why would Quinn talk to her about Samuel Evans, the most popular guy in the school? Wasn't he and Quinn dating?

"Come on Berry, I know you have a crush on him. I see you always giggling at his lame jokes and staring at him like a lost puppy. Now answer my question."

"Aren't you two dating?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked away from Rachel to see if anyone was around them She then whispered, "We broke up almost four weeks ago. I made out with some guy named Dylan at the buret joint by Maple Street. He hasn't talked to me since that day really and left a note in my locker saying we were done. Now, answer my question."

Rachel was shocked. She had sworn that the two were dating still. "Well, um, recently he has been a little side tracked. At least that's what it looks like. "

"And you don't like that right?"

"Of course not! I want him to notice me but I have such a long history-"

"So do I Berry."

"Right but my point is that he won't even really…talk to me any more. And I know it's not because of my past. Because we always use to talk. But it's because of something else."

"Or someone."

Rachel raised her eye brow and looked at Quinn.

"Berry, I think Sam might like that…colored girl."

"But…why?"

"In the past week he has been really close to her. Like they are sharing a secret or something. He always pays attention to her whenever she walks into a room, he smiles when he sees her smile, and it seems like he is always busy after football practice during some nights of the week."

"But Quinn, who are you talking about? There are a lot of negro girls at this school."

"Her name is Jones. Well that's her last name at least. I haven't had a chance to figure out her first-"

"Oh! Mercedes Jones?" Rachel interrupted. "Long black hair with a hint of brown, big brown eyes, chubby cheeks?"

"Yes! That's her! That's the girl."

"She has been auditioning for Glee Club for the past three years a long with her friend, um, Santana Lopez. Of course I wouldn't let them in the club. I mean, they are both lesser than all of us in the club!"

"Rachel Berry I just came up with an idea. You may not like it, but it's a great idea."

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones looked at Rachel Berry like she was some sort of crazy person who was for some reason allowed to talk and walk like a normal every day person. Was this girl for real?<p>

"Excuse me but I'm just…so confused right now. You want me to do what again?"

"I want you," Rachel said. "To join Glee club."

"Why now man hands? My friend here has been auditioning since we first came here. What's the catch Man Hands?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"We need more members. It's that simple. Plus America is changing rapidly now. We are all God's children and he loves all of us. No matter our color or gender, we all breathe the same air and look at the same sun. I heard you sing in the hallway the other day Mercedes and you were amazing. I really want you to come and join the club." Rachel almost grabbed Mercedes' hands, but Santana throw her a look which made Rachel step back a little. "And your friend is more than welcome to join as well."

"'Bout time she was invited. I mean seriously. We are almost seniors and you all never even grew up since Freshman year. However I don't really trust you. Did Schue force you to do this?

"Heavens no! He still doesn't want you to be part of the group! But I want you to join. And as President of the Glee Club, if I want somebody in then they will be in. Mr. Schuester will just have to deal with it."

Mercedes turned to Santana trying to figure out what to say. On the one head, she always dreamed of the day Rachel would come to her annoying white girl senses and beg her to join the club. On the other hand, with her new job as Sam's tutor, Glee Club sometimes met after Football practice so that Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman could get to the club.

"I'm just going to for mi amiga right now and say no." Santana said grabbing Rachel's attention.

"What?" she shouted?

"It's very nice of you Rachel," Mercedes spoke up. "But I have a job after school that interferes with the Glee Club practice days. If this was maybe three weeks ago, I would have said yes but life moves on. People move on. And if you really wanted me to be part of your club, you would have invited me three years ago." Mercedes closed her locked door and clutched her books to her chest.

"Didn't want your dirty nigger ass in my club anyway." Rachel mumbles.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BITCH?" Santana yelled.

"Santana, no." Mercedes grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her back to her side while still trying to hold onto her books. "She is just upset that she didn't get her way like she always does. Let her get mad for once. Because really, how many trophies have Glee Club won again? Oh that's right, none. She just wants us for those good notes and nothing else. And frankly, I'm tried of being used."

Santana ignored all the people staring at them in the hallway and finally started to calm down thanks to her friend's warm and reassuring touch. She held onto Mercedes' hand tightly and the two girls waked away from Rachel, leaving the girl red and overly angry.

* * *

><p>"And she just…yelled at me! Can you believe that?" Rachel ranted to Kurt Hummel. Kurt could not believe that Rachel had the nerve to come up to him after what she did to his stepbrother. And the fact that she corned him after his gym class really ticked him off.<p>

"Look Rachel, the girls have a good point though. You just want to use them. You are a user not a giver. I mean look at what you did to Finn. That's a great example."

"Kurt, can't still be mad-"

"I am mad at you! You hurt Finn badly when you decided to make out with his best friend. Oh and let's not forget that on the same week you also almost slept with Blaine Anderson while he was still dating Marley Rose. I had to sit with that girl and keep her calm because she was sure the only reason why Blaine didn't want to be with her anymore was because she didn't give him her cookie jar or whatever she said. However you did."

"Blaine and I have chemistry. Blaine and Marley don't."

"You met Blaine a total of three times Rachel. And the third time you met, you made out with him in the alley of the Lima Bean."

"He goes to an all Boys School Kurt. That's just…you don't met your perfect match at church, you met her at a café just like in the movies."

"But in the movies, the girl doesn't steal the guy away. She wins his heart. God Rachel." He tried to step around Rachel but she corned him again.

"I know I am being unreasonable right now but I just want somebody to talk to." Rachel told him.

Kurt was never a fan of Rachel from the start. She was always needed and wanted to be the center of attention. At least that's what he noticed when Finn came home with her after one week of their Freshman year stating that she was his girlfriend. Finn always had a thing for girls who had a larger than life ego. He dated Quinn Fabray back in Middle School and even part of his summer before High School. Then Quinn cheated on him with Noah Puckerman and part of the Football team and he dumped her. And here was Rachel, the love of Finn's life doing the exact thing Quinn did. He didn't want to be around Rachel right now, he needed air and space. He looked around the hallways and saw Mercedes Jones, the girl in his advanced French and Math class walk towards them to her next class.

"Mercedes! There you are. I was just looking for you." Kurt pushed past Rachel and took a hold of Mercedes arm.

"Excuse you?" Mercedes said, shocked that Kurt had just touched her arm and acted like he knew her.

"You are so funny Cedes. Come on now, I want to talk about that new Romance movie that was on last night before class starts." Kurt held onto his books with one hand and held on tightly to Mercedes with his other. Taking on last look at Rachel, he could tell the girl was furious that he walked away from her. Rumor has it that Mercedes Jones and her friend Santana Lopez did the same thing only two hour earlier! The whole school was buzzing with the story on how the colored girl stood up to Rachel Berry. This got kids excited. Everyone was scared of Rachel Berry and also twice as scared of Quinn Fabray. The two weren't even friends but they ruled the school. With Mercedes standing up to Rachel, which meant anyone could do the same.

Kurt walked with Mercedes to their class in silence. When they finally reached the door, Kurt dropped his hand and smiled. "Thanks for not saying anything."

"Yeah." Mercedes looked away from him.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I don't think we have been properly introduced yet." He held out his free hand.

"Mercedes Jones but I guess you already knew that." She accepted his handshake. "So what happened back there? Aren't you Rachel Berry's best friend?"

Kurt snorted. "Not even close to friend really. I just dealt with her because she was dating my stepbrother."

"Your stepbrother is Finn Hudson?"

"The one and only. Our parents got married when we were nine. We lived in Marion before my dad decided that living in Lima would be better since it's a little closer to Columbus and all. He wanted us to have a better life so he opened up his fifth car repair shop here and the rest is history."

"My mom went to your dad's shop once when she got lost. He was really nice and even drove his car to lead her into the right direction."

"My family isn't like most of the families here. We understand that certain things are wrong with the wrong. I'm not a fan of what you have to go through everyday, especially in a hick town like this. And my Dad does too. That's why he is the only repair shop that accepts everyone. He believes in the right way. He believes in God and that God loves everyone no matter his or her skin. And that's what Finn and I believe too."

"Wow a sane person. I like it." She smiled.

The bell rang and every one rushed inside of their classrooms.

"So, sit next to me today Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. I always sit next to friends."


	5. To My Readers from the Author

To all my readers,

I am very sorry this story hasn't been updated. I have received a few messages about when I am updating and let me say that I have received all of them.

I am sorry to disappoint you but I have decided to halt all writing for this story and also all my other Glee related stories except for my Glee/Doctor Who AU one. This past year and a half, I have stopped watching Glee and just felt no passion when writing any stories. I felt that writing my own fan fic and even being part of multiple RPs on Tumblr would help me out but I just found that I had no love for it like I thought I did. Plus this story, though I changed the names and the whole storyline, I decided to make it something much bigger than it is. I'm working on the third chapter of my book that is similar to this story and I hope to publish it within the next year and a half depending on when certain parts are done.

I am very sorry for the inconvenience and I truly hope you forgive me. Between not having any passion for Glee, concentrating on my senior year of college, and also trying to figure out my life after graduation, I feel like I will never get back to writing this story again. In the mean time, I will be working continuing some of my other stories when I have the time. Both fan fiction and my own work for publishing.

Keep on creating, dreaming, and smiling Samcedes fans.

If you want to read any of my other work, I will be continuing my stories for both Misfits and The Hunger Games. I have a parody story for Harry Potter that I am working on that is in the point of view of Hedwig. I might also just continue my Samcedes/Doctor Who AU story because I really did like working on that story a lot and I'm a huge Whovian. But it depends.

Hope to see you in the future!

Much love,

Muchalu

PS: find me on tumblr if you ever need a good laugh. ;) muchalu4ever

Also if you will like to adopt any of my Samcedes stories that is not this one or the Doctor Who one, please message me either on here or Tumblr and we can talk.


End file.
